A Unsuspected Pair
by Shippuden Sakura
Summary: A pretty weird story but very touching. About love and it has Gaara and Ten Ten. HA! I HAVE THE FIRST STORY ABOUT GAARA AND TENETEN! I WIN YOU LOSE! ANyways GaaraTen[LEMON] ENJOY! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZ!


This story is pretty weird...Its about how Gaara and Ten Tens relationship had formed. Its kinda unexpected but at the same time its like a new emotion for Gaara you know? Like when I write stories I just wanna get it over with and stuff but with this story I put more determination into it. I added a few things to the characters like incredicble strength and new found emotions. But none the less I think this story is pretty good

A Unsuspected Pair

* * *

Gaara glared at Temari as she day dreamed about some guy again. He never really gave a shit about her life. He only cared about himself and thats **all**. Temari stared at Gaara,"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked him. Gaara rolled his eyes and walked off ahead of her and Kankuro. Thats when a girl ran past him almost knocking him face down into the grass. Gaara growled and made a wall around the girl with his sand. The girl jumped out of the walls and looked at Gaara. She landed infront of him and raised an eye brow,"You must be Gaara. The hokage sent me to find you."Ten Ten said disgustidly. Gaara glared at the girl,"I dont need a stupid girl to show me the way to some stupid village now get the hell out of my way" Gaara said pushing past Ten Ten," If you want to be killed than fine." Ten Ten said. Gaara looked at her,"Blood is my passion." Gaara said smirking in a evil way. Ten Ten shivered,"Weirdo.." She murmurred. Gaara growled and turned to face her. He smacked her clear across the face. Ten Ten was take aback by this and glared at him. She took a kunai out and threw it straight at Gaara's leg. It hit him dead on and Ten Ten smirked,"Watch where you put your hands basatrd." Ten Ten said. Gaara got up and called forth his sand. Gaara was about to use desert coffin when Ten Ten dissappeared and appeared behind him. She smirked and went up close to him. She put her mouth to his ear,"Your cute...and strong..I like...we'll battle another time..until then..Ill leave you with a gift" Ten Ten whispered in his ear. She turned him around and kissed him on the lips. She smirked and just like that she was gone in a puff of smoke. Gaara stared in shock. Temari and Kankuro also stared in shock. Temari started giggling. Kankuro rolled his eyes and went up to Gaara,"Lets go...You can kill her the next time you see her." He said. Gaara growled slightly at him. Kankuro apologized and took his spot standing next to Temari behind Gaara. Gaara nodded and they began walking again. 

At The Village Hidden in the Leaves

* * *

Gaara looked at the bored village and felt like killing something. Kankuro and Temari had run off to find something "fun" to do. Gaara rolled his eyes and set off to kill that strange girl that kissed him. The one that stole his first kiss. He couldnt help but think it was a pretty damn good kiss. Not to mention how soft her lips where and not to mention the locious pink color lipstick she had on,Gaara shook the thought out of his head and glared at some nearby villagers. Some of them ran while others shivered and shook in terror and fear. Gaara smirked when he felt the pull of death. He walked into the forest only to see the one person he waas looking for, Ten Ten. Of course he had no clue what her name was and didnt give a damn. Ten Ten looked at him,"Well, well, well. If its not Gaara of the Desert." Ten Ten said smirking at him. Gaara looked at the bodies on the floor before him. One was a a strange looking man with black marks marked deep into his face on both cheeks his forehead and down his chin and neck. He was dressed in all black and his eyes where plain black. The other body was a younger man around the age of 17. He had red marks on his eye lids and down his nose past his lips to the bottom of his chin. The a single white line across his face. He had white eyes and was dressed in all red. Gaara felt his sand absorbing the blood of the two men. Ten Ten looked at him strangely,"I bet you wanna know my name" She said smirking. Gaara looked at her boredly while his sand continued absorbing the blood,"Not one god damn bit"Gaara said turning his attention back to his sand,"To bad! bastard! Its Ten Ten, And I kissed you. Because i felt like it." Ten Ten said smirking. Gaara glared at her. He was about to choke her when again she dissappeared and appeard behind her. Gaara was ready this time. His sand blcoked her and pinned her down. It scratched her roughly and each time taking away the stray blood. Ten Ten pulled away from the sand with great strenght. Gaara was pretty amazed. Ten Ten glared at him and held her arm that was now dripping with blood and covered with scratches and bruises. Gaara glared at her devilishly,"You may see your self as a monster but I see you as a scared and frightened child looking for a way out of his miserable life! Your tierd of killing and you hate being afraid of..I know what you feel. I can read you like a book!" Ten Ten yelled at him angrily. She then dissappeared in a puff of smoke. Gaara growled at her words,"I AM FRIGHTENEDOF NOTHING AND NO ONE!"Gaara yelled to no one at all. His sand had by then started absorbing the rest of Ten Tens left blood. The sand quickly pulled away from it after absorbing only a little bit. Gaara growled angrily and made the sand absorb the rest of it. He then began feeling slightly dizzy. He ignored it and walked off to a spot he could stay in the forest. Ten Ten looked at her wound and sighed,"Damn hes hot.."She said out loud,"Who?" a voice said from behind her. Ten Ten turned around and smiled at her friend,"Hey Sakura hows Lee?" Ten Ten said nervously,"Hes good...But whos hot?" Sakura asked questioningly,"Hehe no one nobody exspecially not Gaara gag eww no!" Ten Ten said nervously. Sakura laughed,"Hes 15 and your15 whats to worry about! Ask him out! For one thing I know he likes you!" Sakura said smiling. Ten Ten blushed,"Eh..Fine..But only because you suggested it and your my best friend." Ten Ten said. Sakura laughed and hugged her. She quickly healed her arm and walked off to find Lee. Ten Ten sighed and ran off to find Gaara.. She found him sitting up on a moutain looking over Konoha. She took a deep breath and walked up to him,"Hey.." She said nervously,"No." Gaara said randomly. Ten Ten looked at him in shock,"B-But I didnt say anything." She said. Gaara rolled his eyes,"I dont give a shit...WHatever it is im not doin it! Now get the fuck away from me whore!" Gaara yelled at ten Ten. Ten Ten sighed and walked closer to him. She gather as much chakra apropriate and touched a spot on Gaaras back. Gaara shivered and felt a wave of pleasure go through his body. Ten Ten touched it repeatidly for about 5 minutes. Gaara grabbed her hand. His eyes filled with lust. Ten Ten blushed and looked at him seductivley. She was **determined **to have him. Soon she was lying beneath him, panting heavily. He looked at her solemnly, his man hood poised at her entrance. She grinned coyly up at him and licked her lips. He gave a smirk in reply and pushed in.Shescreamed in pain, squeezing her eyes shut and digging her nails into his arms.He thrust into her again. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeply. He kissed her hard when he pushed into her againit didn't hurt as much. Her orgasm seemed to come too soon, and he lay on top of her, struggling to regain his breath. She brushed his hair with her fingers and sighed. Life was good right now. She slid her hands down from his hair to his back, tracing butterfly touches across his flesh. He made a strange purring noise and grew hard again inside of her. She felt him grin against her neck and she smiled seductivley. Hedid her from behind,and touched herprivate areeuntil she came. Then flipped her around and give her a blow job. Her kneesturned weak, and she tugged on his hair with each stab of pleasure.He began to hum while giving her the blow job. The vibrations ricoched throughout her body, and the pleasure was so intense she thought she was going to pass out. When her orgasm came, she couldn't take anymore. She fell to her knees, his face still pressed up against her. He smirked at her, and she smirked back. Then they fell asleep in eachothers arms hidden in the darkness and bushes of the moutains. The Next Morning

* * *

Ten Ten woke up and looked up at Gaara to see he was also awake. He stared at her and she stared back. She was afraid. She thought he would kill her for what she had done and she couldnt get the images of him killing her out of her head. They sat in uneasy silence for several minutes. He picked her up. She struggled until she realized he was just setting her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her neck.Ten Ten blushed and tried to figure out what she had done to get him to warm up to her. There was another uneasy silence then Gaara began,"As you may no...Im 15years old andI do enjoykilling people that stand in my way..I cant...I cant quite understand why I do it...I think..That what you said about me...Was..Was right... Long ago whenI was around the age of sixmyuncle, Yashamaru...My father hiredhim to killmebecause he said I was becoming too "dangerous"...and later some weird ninja's...kinda like the ones you killed...well...they were sent...butI killed them all..just to defend myself...Sometimes I thinkI should have just let themkill me...Yashamaru...When I killed him...as he was dying...He toldme thatmy father had ordered him to kill me. He said headmited that he could have turned down the mission but chose to do it...to get pay back on me...for killing my mother...Yashamarusaid due to his obligation to his sister,my mother...He said he didnt turn my father down because he could never get over the fact that...that my birth resulted in my mothers death..."Gaara said shakily. He could feel his emotions coming to him and did his best to hide them. Ten Ten hugged him,"Gaara...I am so sorry...I..I may not no much about you but...I do know..That-That I like you...a lot...I think I may even love you...I never met anyone like you and...I-I want to be with you..." Ten Ten said looking at the ground. Gaara was quiet. Ten Ten held in her tears,"Ill have to think about that...Im still a demon Ten Ten...I cant love when I am who I am..I dont care about anyone but myself...I wont...I wont be with you...until I find out what love is..." Gaara said. With that he had his clothes on and was gone. Ten Ten cried holding herself. She put her clothes back on and went home avoiding everybody and anybody she knew. She went home and locked all her doors and windows. She pulled down all her shades and climbed into her bed. She laid in the darkness and her mind could only picture Gaara. Ten Ten cried for hours. She finally fell asleep from crying all day and night. Sakura had become worried of her friend and went to check on her. She had waited for a hour for Ten Ten to come to the door but could only hear her crying. Sakura sighed and went home depressed that her friend was heartbroken and sad. 

2 Years Later

* * *

Ten Ten walked through town quietly. She had her hair let down. She hadnt cut it in those 2 years. It reached to her waist and was a sleek silky black color. She had on a red shirt on that fit her tightly and showed her curves and her rather large breast off. She had on a baggy pair of blackjeans and her shoes where red and black. Her eyes had a tinted sadness to them. They had been like that ever since Gaara had left. She had a kunai in her hand and was playing with the blade of it when she sliced her finger,"Shit.." SHe murmurred sadly to her self. She was about to wipe off the blood when sand surrounded it and absorbed the blood and healed the cut. Ten Ten looked up to see Gaara looking at her. He had gotten taller and much more handsome. Ten Ten couldnt say a word. he mouth was wide open and her eyes had a look of hope in them. Gaara walked up to her and hugged her,"I know what love is now..Its...How I feel about you..when I was gone...I could only think about you...I kept killing and every time I did I only remembered what you said to me...Love is when you cant stop thinking about about that one person...Its when you cant stop hearing their voice in your hair and every time you do something it reminds you of that person...Ten Ten...I love you...I want to be with you." Gaara said calmly. Ten Ten looked like she was about to striaght up fall over from what she heard. She never knew Gaara could be so...Different. She was surprsied but yet she didnt care. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Gaara hugged her back and kissed her. She accepted the kiss and the sadness that was once in her eyes was no replaced with never ending love.

* * *

Ten Ten introduced Gaara to her friends and in a matter of 1 year he had grown to trust them. He hardly ever left Ten tens side and if he did he some how managed to visit her. He may have been on a different team then her but one day he knew they would be on the same team. Gaara and Ten Ten had been going steady for2 years. Both of them where 19. Ten Ten and Gaara wgere slightly older then the others but they didnt care. Sakura was 17 soon to be 18, Lee was 18, Sasuke was 18 soon to be 19, Neji was 18 soon to 19, everyone was growing up. But one thing thateveryone was sure they would never grow out of was their close and strong friendship. Everyone some how made their friendship weird and happy! Gaara with his sarcasim and bored" I only care about myself" attitude(But he did care about Ten Ten) Sakura with her wise and happy mood Naruto with his hyper and prankyness Hinata with her shy and quiet ways. Everyone fit in and Nobody had any problems with it. But not everything would turn out happy in the end. What does?

**CHECK OUT MY STORY ADVENTURES OF HER HEART! ITS THE SORTA CONTINUING OF THIS STORY BUT ITS FROM SAKURAS POV! AND ITS FURTHER ON INTO THEIR YEARS!**


End file.
